Surprise
by RizzlesQueen1
Summary: Maura makes her girlfriend Jane go running, but what Jane doesn't know is that Maura has a little surprise for her waiting at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first fanfic I ever wrote. So don't judge bc it sucks :P**

Maura smiled when she saw Jane walk out of her room and stretch out her long arms. The brunette looked exhausted, but Maura wasn't going to say anything. No one messed with Jane Rizzoli in the morning, especially a sleep deprived one.

"Maura why are you awake so early?"

Jane managed to scratch out, still groggy from a not so good nights sleep. She looked at her watch, although she had to squint because her eyes weren't awake yet. It read 6:00am.

"Jane, being awake early encourages the human body to keep a healthy sleeping pattern. It's optimal-" Jane cut Maura off.

"Ok. Coffee first, Google talk after." She yawned and started to make her way to the cabinet where her stash of goodies were. She reached up to get out her favourite mug, but just as she was pulling out the black mug, marked BPD, Maura cried out.

"STOP!". Jane cringed and then whipped her head over to face Maura. She wore an irritated yet shocked face.

"Christ Maura what?!"

"No coffee."

"Maur-"

"No. Coffee" Maura glared at the brunette. After a moment of glaring, Jane gave in and put her mug back.

"Whyyyy" she whined out, sounding childish but not caring.

"Because, today we are going running! All that extra caffeine won't be needed!" Maura's eyes danced with excitement...Jane's on the other hand did not.

"Maura, it's-" she looked down to her watch again, "6:05am I am not going running!" there was a pause,

"Besides-" she smirked "We got enough exercise last night."

Maura blushed and returned a smirk to Jane. The memories of the previous night flooded into the detectives mind, but just when she thought that her remark would reward her with some more 'exercise', Maura started talking.

"Running is healthy Jane. You need to start doing more cardio in order to keep up with the rest of the department. You also need to stop drinking so much coffee!" She threw her hands up dramatically, "It's not healthy! Your heart is going to become so weak, you'll be on high blood pressure medication! Do you want that?!" Maura let out a huge breath and placed one hand on her hip. Knowing that this was her 'I'm seriously going to be pissed at you if you don't answer correctly look', Jane decided to go with 'No'.

"No...but I also don't wan-" this time Maura was the one cutting Jane off.

"You're going running. End of story." Maura strutted out of the kitchen and towards her room confidently, knowing Jane would eventually follow her. Jane hesitated and tried to decide what to do. Go with the blonde and be healthy? Or not go and potentially ruin her relationship? With a huff followed the honey blonde into the bedroom.

"Finnnneeeee" she rolled her eyes.

Maura had already started changing into her running clothes when Jane walked in. The detective tugged off her shirt and threw it across the room, whining like a 5 year old the entire time they got dressed.

"Jane you're giving me a headache." Maura said through gritted teeth. Her girlfriend was getting on her last nerve. Today was supposed to be a happy day for the couple, because Maura had a very special surprise.

"Well maybe we shouldn't go running then. You could get sick." Jane snapped back in full 12 year old 'I know everything' tone.

"Actually running would be beneficiary to someone who was sick." Maura sassed back. She always hated arguments with Jane, they brought out the 'rich bitch sass' in her, and she hated it. They had both finished getting ready and Maura, although angry, could barley keep her excitement at bay. Deciding to drop it, Maura ran over to Jane and placed a peck on her cheek.

"Let's go babe!" Maura said as she jogged out of the room, leaving Jane to smile to herself. After a moment alone, Jane hesitantly followed the blonde out of the house and matched her pace. They jogged side by side in silence for what seemed like 3 hours - in reality it had only been 15 minutes - before Jane sped up the pace.

"Cmon Maura you gotta keep up, don't want to be the slowest medical examiner in all of Boston!" She smirked - although Maura couldn't see it - and sped up even more. Maura tried to catch up but found it made it harder to breathe. She was already wheezing, and the realization of that made her panic. Was this what she thought it was? Why did it have to be here? What if she didn't get to show Jane her surprise? As if summoned, Jane slowed and turned around to see if Maura was ok. She had this sixth sense about the girl, and it was fucking weird. She could tell Maura wasn't ok, so she stopped and waited for her girlfriend to catch up.

"Maura are you ok? Cmon lets walk for a bit.". To her surprise, Maura jogged right by her without acknowledging her.

"MAURA!" She waited. "WHAT THE HELL MAUR?!". Jane ran to catch up to Maura and once again matched her pace. Jane saw that she was having a hard time breathing and made her stop by grabbing her arm.

"Maura, you need to stop. Just for five minutes. We're like 2 minutes from BPD anyways, and we're way to early for work. Just take a 5 minute rest." Maura sat down on the nearest bench, while Jane started stretching out her sore calves.

"I..." Maura tried to take a deep breath, "Inhale..."

"Yeah Maura. Everyone inhales. And exhales. And pumps blood from their heart. Anything else?" Jane said with a confused look on her face. Why was her girlfriend acting so weird? She could understand that Maura was tired from the run, but to say 'inhale' like they were in some fucking yoga class? That was just weird.

Maura swallowed and tried taking a deep breath again before speaking.

"Inhaler" she wheezed out. Panic slowly spread across the doctors features. She had had asthma attacks before, but this was definitely the worst one that she'd ever experienced. Jane still wore a confused look on her face, but finally it clicked in her brain.

"You have asthma? Maura are you having an asthma attack?!" The words raced out of her mouth. Maura nodded and put her head between her knees, knowing that the position could potentially help her breathing.

"Where's your inhaler?! I'll get it where is it?" Jane panicked, the logical part of her brain turned off. She handled emergencies bigger than this every day, it was her job to be calm in the storm. But when it came to Maura, that calmness went away and panic mode set in.

"Office..." Maura breathed out, feeling sick to her stomach. Her lips were starting to get dry and it was getting harder to breathe. Of course, today of alllllll days! She hadn't had an asthma attack in years. A few minutes later Maura looked up to say something to Jane, but all she saw was Jane's ass - a great ass by the way - running towards BPD. She sighed and let her head fall again. Thank god she had a girlfriend like Jane.

Jane ran frantically towards BPD. Why the hell hadn't Maura told her she had asthma? Why the hell did she leave her inhaler at work? WHY THE HELL DID SHE WANT TO GO RUNNING IF SHE KNEW SHE HAD ASTHMA?! She would definitely be asking her girlfriend about it later.

"Dumb ass." She breathed out as she neared the doors of BPD. She pulled the door open - practically ripping it off the hinges - and ran straight for the elevators, pushing everyone in her way.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She screamed out to the room full of people. It was probably un-necessary, but then again a lot of things she did were un-necessary. Like that time she pretend arrested Maura for 'breaking and entering' her apartment.

She jumped on the closest elevator and pressed the familiar button to Maura's floor. When she got to the floor Maura's office was on she busted out of the elevator, accidentally shoving Sussie Chang out of her way.

"SORRY CHANG!". She yelled out as she maneuvered her way through the different rooms of the floor - all of them smelled like death and medical supplies, two things she hated - and found her way to Maura's office. She frantically pulled open several drawers before she finally found the little blue inhaler. Grabbing it she quickly ran out of the room, and once again shoved Sussie Chang.

"SORRY...AGAIN." She cringed and gave an apologetic look before resuming her journey back to Maura.

It felt like an hour had passed since Jane left, and it was getting harder to breathe. Maura started to feel light headed and decided to lay down, her logic telling her it was more important to stay conscious than to look proper in public. As she was laying down on the bench she heard a familiar voice yelling her name. She couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from, but she knew who it was coming from.

"Jay..." She breathed out in a whisper, wishing her voice would reach the woman who called her name. Her eyes were starting to feel heavy, and she didn't know if she could keep them open for much longer.

"Maura I'm right here." Jane grabbed Maura's arm. Shaking it slightly. She could see that the blonde was starting to loose consciousness.

"C'mon Maura wake up I have your inhaler. You're going to be ok." Jane slowly lifted Maura's head and her girlfriend slowly reached out for the inhaler. Jane handed it to her as she sat down beside the girl and helped her take the dose of medicine.

"There...see all better." Jane half smiled. Her girlfriend took another puff from the inhaler, desperately needing the ventolin inside to clear her airway.

"Maura please tell me it's working." She started panic, until Maura smiled -it wasn't a full smile it was more like a weird half attempt at a smile, but Jane could understand since ya'know, the woman had almost just passed out. Maura nodded and Jane started to stroke her head. A few minutes later Maura gathered the strength to sit up.

"I should go to the hospital." She managed to breathe out. It took her a couple seconds to get her breath back. "I need to be hooked up to a ventolin mask." She wheezed, and Jane nodded. She decided it would be best if she drove the girl, but before she left to get her car, she nuzzled her head into the blondes neck.

"I'm glad you're ok Maura." They shared a cute moment before Maura broke the silence.

"I was going to propose. That was your surprise.". The brunette looked down totally surprised by the doctors confession.

"That's why we went running...?". It was more of a statement than a question, and Jane found herself smiling. She started to choke up, her emotions getting the best of her. After a moment of looking into each other's eyes Jane kissed the blonde doctor, telling her with her body, 'Hell fucking yeah I'll marry you!'. They broke the kiss after a minute.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Jane husked out, the passion from their kiss still in her voice. Maura nodded and laid her head between her knees once again as Jane stood up and walked away.

"My fiancé." Maura whispered to herself, smiling at the new title. Fiancé.

The end!


	2. Chapter 2

**So since I got some good reviews, I decided to continue the story! Thank you guys for your kind words, end enjoy this short chapter :)**

Maura woke up to the sounds of breakfast being prepared, and the smell of bacon. She smiled, knowing all too well that it was her beautiful, well, hot as fuck fiancé who was preparing the meal. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed, covering her bare chest with the white comforter that she had purchased (Jane liked how soft it was, so Maura of course had to buy it to surprise her) just over a week ago. She smiled and took a deep breath, reliving the memories of the night she had shared with her curly haired fiancé. Fiance, she still couldn't get over that word. She smiled even more and sighed into the softness of the blanket. Even though her proposal didn't exactly go as planned, it was perfect.. She began to think about that day, and that night, slowly closing her eyes and propping up her head in her hands.

"Jane, I'm fine it was no big deal." Maura tried to tell her calmly, but she was getting slightly annoyed. She was the doctor, not Jane.

"Ok ok…sorry. I just want to make sure you're not gonna like drop dead on me or something." Jane smirked. She knew she was annoying her girlfri-no…fiancé. Jane smiled at that, anyways, she just wanted to make sure that her fiancé was ok.

She didn't know that the honey blonde even had asthma, if she did she wouldn't have gone running. Well actually, if she had a choice in the matter she wouldn't have gone running at all. Popular to contrary belief, she hated running. She hated that she felt sweaty and gross after, and she hated that she had to change, and she hated that she had to have a shower right after..she just hated it. But…Maura was way worth it, and she loved her. She would do anything for her. Maura broke Jane's thoughts by laying her head across the detective's shoulder.

"I love you..and I love that you care." Maura said

"But…"

"But…I'm fine. And you're annoying." Maura laughed.

"I'm so not annoying!" Jane replied, in full 12 year old child mode. She turned her head to face her fiancé, and laughed with her.

"Whatever you say." Maura smiled. She loved moments like this, just laughing with the brunette.

Most of the time they spent together was spent over dead bodies at crime scenes, so it was nice to have a normal conversation that didn't involve death and ballistics and murder.

Jane smiled and kissed the honey blonde on the forehead. Today had been such a long day, and she was just happy that Maura was ok. A moment later she stood up, and walked towards the kitchen. Like previously stated, it had been a long day, and what she needed right now - besides Maura - was beer. Maura laughed as she watched Jane walk over to the kitchen, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Grab me one too, babe."

Jane turned around dramatically.

"Maura Isles drinking a beer? What ever shall we do! Someone call the news station we need the media on this right now!" Janne smiled. God she loved joking around with this woman.

"Oh shut put and grab me one. Make sure is a Moosehead though." Maura smiled. What Jane didn't know was that there was a surprise waiting in the fridge for her.

"Yeah yea.." Jane smiled, and turned back around. She walked to the fridge and grabber herself a Heineken, but when she looked back in the fridge for Maura's beer, she couldn't find one.

"Maur, we don't have any Moosehead! Is Heineken ok?" She yelled out, hoping the blonde would hear her.

"Its in the back! I put it in there the other day! Look behind the Molson!" Maura yelled back. Wow…they had a lot of beer.

Jane did as she was told, and almost dropped her beer when she saw what was in the fridge. She instantly started happy crying as she grabbed the Moosehead bottle, and the little blue box in front of it, and put them on the counter. When she put it down she looked up and smiled, knowing Maura would be standing in the door way watching her. Maura smiled back and walked over to the detective, wrapping her arms around her small waist.

"Surprise." She smiled, also choking back tears. Maybe the proposal earlier wasn't the best…but this was certainly better.

Jane smiled through her tears and took the ring out of the box. It was absolutely gorgeous. She slid it onto her left ring finger and half laughed. This was really happening. She was going to marry Maura Isles, the chief medical examiner at Boston PD. It was like a fairytale, detective meets medical examiner and falls in love.

"So I'm taking thats a yes?" Maura said through both laughs and tears.

"Yes Maura, I'd love to marry you." Jane smiled, and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. She never wanted to leave this place.

They both cried and laughed into each others bodies, wanting to get closer to each other. Electricity filled the air as they hugged, and they soon found themselves in bed, making the most of this experience together.

Jane broke Maura's thoughts by entering the room with a tray. Maura looked up and smiled. Her fiancé was bringing her breakfast in bed, Maura could definitely get used to this.

"Good morning babe." Jane scratched out, her voice still waking up along with her body.

"Good morning." Maura smiled. She looked down to the ring on Jane's left finger. God it looked good.

"You looked amazing." Maura breathed out, suddenly there was tension in the air. But it wasn't bad tension…it was the good type. The type that kept couples up all night in bed laughing into each other.

"You do too." Jane managed to breathe out before she put down the tray. God they weren't even married yet and they were acting like newly weds.

Jane climbed into bed with Maura and kissed the blondes neck. Before they both knew it they were sweating and laughing together under the white comforter, blissfuly falling asleep cuddled into each other's bodies. Yes…they could definitely get used to this.

**SORRY IF THIS SUCKS I DIDN'T PROOF READ IT!**


End file.
